Alone
by Just a lil revenge
Summary: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Fang was made for a different purpose then the rest of the flock. Will he sacrifice himself for the flock or become their worst nightmare?
1. Alone

**This is my first lil story. Please review and tell me how I did. This is in Fang's point of view. Please go easy on me, this is my first.**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do we have to do these things? I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS JUST THIS LIL STORY!**

* * *

I always knew this day would come, just – just not this soon. I was made for a purpose. My secret, one I had kept all these years, one that nobody else knew. Now for me, the time has come. 

I feel so alone. There's no one I can tell, No one I can trust. No one. My deepest darkest secret, no one can know… not even my best friend… Max.

It was my watch; we were staying in a cave somewhere in Arizona. I looked around at the sleeping flock then took out a sheet of notebook paper and a pen. I had to leave the flock, I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk their lives.

Placing the letter on the ground I began to write:

_Dear Max,_

_Hey this is from Fang. I need to tell you something, something I should have told you a long time ago. Do you remember that time when we were in that old abandoned house of squatting crack heads? You told me, on the way back to Anne's that when I snapped my wings out I had looked like the angel of death. Well, the easiest way to explain this is that's what I am._

_I was made for destruction, to destroy the world. Yours was to save it, from me. We were supposed to battle each other until one of us killed the other. We were exact opposites. If Jeb had never been there to bust us out of the school they probably would have turned me into an eraser, or I would have been dead. Before we were – saved the whitecoats injected me with a syrime. A syrime that is suppose to kick in two years after that. The syrime is supposed to turn me evil, or show more evil then I already am. _

_All I can say is that they probably found a way to speed up the process. Tell the flock that I miss them, and tell them I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. I have to go. I'd rather lose myself then the world. I can't control myself anymore. When I see anyone, anything, I have the greatest urge to just – crush it. I don't know how much longer I can restrain myself. There's something I want you to do, just don't look for me. _

I sighed, just one more thing to write.

_Max … I really sorry, and there's one last thing I need to say. I love you._

_Good bye forever,_

_Fang_

* * *

I glanced down at the paper trembling in my hands. Folding the paper I started walking towards Max. I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Be safe."

I whispered in her ear. I checked the sky around me, it was just slightly getting pink and the flock would wake soon. As I walked to the very edge of the cave I took one last look back then jumped off, fell about ten feet then snapped my wings out and headed towards the forest I'd seen earlier.

When I got there I ran to the place where I'd seen a large cliff. I knew what I had to do, I have to help save the world, not destroy it. I looked down at the bottomless pit; all I could see is pitch black. I held my arms out, bound my wings behind me with a jacket that didn't have holes, closed my eyes…

"Crack"

A twig snapped behind me, as an instinct I quickly put myself in a fighting stance. Using my raptor vision I saw a small silhouette coming closer and closer. The person slowly stepped out of the shadows. Angel.

"Stop."

She said trying to control me. I really hoped she could but… how could she control someone who can't even control himself? I shook my head, and tears started forming in her eyes. The rest of the flock came up standing next to her. I looked at them with tears streaked down their faces. I didn't bother to look at Max, I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I can't risk it."

I said slowly backing up until my heals were almost off the end.

"Good bye."

I stretched my arms out, leaned back as far as I enough that it let me fall. Falling towards my end. Besides the wind rushing past me I could hear faint cries of the people I loved. I was plummeting towards the ground. This is the way I wanted it to end. Alone.

* * *

**So how did I do? Is it okay? Just push that button that says submit review, and you can tell me how I did. Okay?**


	2. Gone

**Okay people… this was going to be a one- shot but I think I can go farther with this. So… yeah this is in Max's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

I stood there pouring my eyes out, watching my best friend… my only one fall toward his death. The letter he wrote was clutched in my hand. I would have jumped after him, would have told him we would have found a way around this. 

I couldn't 'because I was freaking held back because someone just had to use her mind- controlling powers. I looked at Angel and she looked back at me with tears-filled eyes. I wasn't making anything better, just worse.

"I'm sorry"

I whispered, she came to me as I held out my arms, and cradled her into a hug. She sobbed in my shoulder while I cried in her hair. Above us the sky was beginning to turn gray. The crackle of thunder told me it was going to storm soon, and I mean really soon.

I knew that Fang thought it would be better for the world if he was dead, but- but I need him, need him to be there for me.

I mean he's been there all the times I didn't know what to do, where to go next, he's always lended me a helping hand, or if I needed someone to turn to if I was lacking faith in myself.

I still have to save the world, at least I think so. He said in his letter that he was made to destroy the world. Would they have made replacements? Was he made for Itex, the School, or both?

I'm so confused. See? This would be a perfect example of when I need him. My right- hand man leaving me with more questions then ever.

I felt a raindrop on my head then looked up at the dark sky above me. A lightning flashed in a streak across the sky. _Why'd you have to go? _I asked myself. The rain started pouring down on us. _Why?_

I might have said this before but if you've forgotten then I'll say it again. It takes a lot to make one of us cry. The way we felt when Iggy found his parents and decided to stay with them, or when Angel thought she was going to lose Total, stuff like that. Compared to those times this was something much worse, we lost a part of the flock. Apart of me.

There are sometimes when I felt I was in love with him, other times I wanted to rip his throat out. We've shared our laughs, he's comforted me when I cried, and he even bandaged my arm up when I tried to cut my chip out.

The storm had grown worse so the flock minus me, and Fang, now it just hurt to say his name, had gone into the forest and cried there so they wouldn't get sick and soaken wet.

I didn't go with the flock, I stayed there tears rolling down my cheeks. I cried so hard I thought that I'd literally thought I would run out of tears to shed.

* * *

Those of you who have lost someone close to you might know what I'm going through, if you don't- well you couldn't even possible imagine. I sank to my knees and put my head in my hands still sobbing. I don't know how long we stayed there. It could have been only a couple of minutes, or a couple hours. 

_I'm sorry Max._

The Voice. I had almost forgotten about it.

_Thanks. Hey Voice, just out of curiosity, do you know anything about this- situation?_

Of course silence. Go figure. I slowly got up, my legs had fallen asleep, but I just ignored them. The rain had stopped a while ago but my clothes were still drenched. I found the rest of the flock close to the area where I was.

Iggy was leaning against the tree one arm one Gazzy's shoulder and the other on Nudge's. Angel and Total were curled up on Ig's lap. My flock, my family the only people ever I've cared about and I just lost one. This is sort of how I felt when Iggy stayed with his parents except I knew I could visit him. I can't visit Fang, and he can't come back. I miss him.

* * *

**So that's another chapter. Yeah... **


	3. Never

**Okay people! I rewrote this chapter so it's now completely different from that other one before. Sorry it took so long. This is in Max's POV. Hopefully this is better!**

I looked at the sleeping flock, all cuddled together like kittens. Dry tear marks shown where the tears had parted on their faces. Even Total had partially wet fur beneath his eyes. I sat across from them leaning my back against a tree.

I tilted my head towards the sky. Glancing at all the stars brought back painful memories. I remembered the time when Max 2 was pretending to be me, when we split one of our last cokes, the time when we rescued Angel from the school, when she was telling us about our parents.

That time at the beach when Ari and Fang fought, the time when he was in the hospital also because of Ari, all the fights we fought, not just erasers… between us.

The time we first met, how bloody he looked when they pushed him in a cage across from me. When we met ter Borcht, Anne, and Jeb at the School.

I remembered all the rude comments he made at me when I drove. The wide- eyed look he gave me of pure innocence when he pushed on the brake too hard. His smile. It could have been cloudy and rainy all day then one of his rare smiles could make you forget everything bad that has happened.

These memories just kept flooding my mind like- like a dam that had just broken, and all of the memories were the water. My eyes were stinging, a wind blew through the trees rustling their leaves.

Never again will I see him. Unless… an idea/ quote popped in my head, _if you can't beat him, join him. _That's exactly what I'll do, I'm gonna join him, then beat him. If some of you are asking how? Well, I'll tell ya. I'm gonna kill him, then kill him even more dead, if that's even possible.

I stood up, feeling a little wave of dizziness splash through my head from a head rush. I walked back to the edge of the cliff, the same cliff where Fang had jumped off. I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes…

* * *

**A/N: Uh… hi, I'm just trying to stall you a bit just 'cause I feel like it so… yeah… Max is in fact trying to kill herself right now to join Fang. Hmm…. makes ya wonder. Oh well, back to the story.**

… and leaned off the end with my arms out. The rushing wind whipped my hair behind me. I opened my eyes, then made one of those split second decisions. I unfurled my wings. What was I thinking? I can't leave the flock, what are they gonna do?

I surged up flapping my wings to a familiar pattern. How could I be so stupid? They just lost an important member of our family, how would they feel to lose another? I skidded an the asphalt making it fly in all directions.

I began walking back to the flock. Stupid Max, stupid, stupid, stupid.

_Hey voice? _I thought.

_Yes Max?_

_I need you to say something idiotic, distracting, and doesn't have to do with anything now, before I jump off the cliff without unfurling my wings._

_Try to channel excess energies into rejuvenation._

What the heck? Where does the voice get all these things?

_Uh… thanks?_

_You're welcome._ It replied.

I reached the flock again and sat under the same tree where I had sat before. I closed my eyes to get some sleep. I just want this day to end. I will never see him again. Never.

**Is it better? Maybe? Thanks for reviewing in the previous chapters! I wrote chapter 4 I just need to find it. So... yeah.**


	4. Crap

**I am sooooooooooooo sorry it took so long, first I couldn't find the chapter, then when I thought I found it, it turned out to be the first chapter. **

**So, I cleaned my room only to find out that it got thrown out, so I rewrote the chapter. Then I had to go to a funeral 'cause my grandmother passed away sniffle **

**Then I got sick, then the computer broke, then I had three projects due. Plus homework, school, the usual, and my computer just got fixed like… yesterday.**

**Now I'm finally on vacation and still have no idea how the chapters after this is gonna be like. I NEED IDEAS!!! AHH!!! Oh… and this is in Fang's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

**Claimer: I own this plot!! DON'T STEAL!!!**

Holy crap.

I'm dead. Well, now what? Is this what death is like? Everything is pitch black, not that I don't like black, it's my favorite color. You feel nothing. Is there a place where you're suppose to go that I didn't get excepted in?

I felt a cold spot, right next to my eye. Well… at least I can feel something, so I was wrong about that. I felt it again on my leg, then again on my arm. I felt my whole front side of my body go cold. I opened my eyes. Opened my eyes? Oh… so I wasn't dead. Idiot.

I blinked a couple of times, then sat up. I turned my head to the right. Okay… there were trees, bushes, shrubs, and some vines hanging off of the trees.

Let me ask you a question. If you jump off a seven mile cliff to kill yourself, is the place you die suppose to be the place you go when your dead or are you not really dead even after jumping from a really high elevation?

I glanced up, it was raining. Um… is there rain when you're dead? Probably not right? The cliff was still there. I looked down, there was no blood. Nothing was there.

I mean my body was there, just no scars or anything like that. I reached towards my pant leg remembering that I had landed hit it against the side of the cliff. Again nothing, there was no scratches, no blood, nothing.

I checked the rest of my body for broken bones. There weren't any bruises, and I didn't see any blood coming from any place on my body. Huh… well, that's weird. I stood up, it was like I couldn't feel pain, at all.

Just to test my theory I walked up to the nearest tree, winded my fist up, then hurdled it against the thick wood. To my surprise I actually knocked it over, and couldn't feel how much it hurt. Is this a new power? That I can't kill myself? Does this mean anybody else won't be able to either?

Darn! That sucks! I have to get as far as I can. Before I… don't think about it. I unfurled my wings and took a running start then jumped into the air. Never shall I hurt them, not now not ever. I surged up, feeling the glory of flight as I approached the top of the cliff.

I heard loud sobs when I got around seven feet close to the top. I slowed down to a pace where I was so silent that Iggy wouldn't have noticed until I was at least ten feet in front of him. I looked at the top of the cliff to find Max, kneeling, holding her face in her hands.

"Oh, God Max, I'm sorry I had to cause you this pain."

I whispered. Barely audible even for myself. I flew up even with the force of the rain pushing against me. I didn't care, as long as she's safe. As long as the flock is safe. As long as I can't hurt anyone.

I flew for… I don't know how long, my watch broke when I uh… fell. But I flew until I was out of the storm I can tell you that much. I finally found a place- far enough from the flock I think- that wasn't occupied with animals hopefully.

I banked down in large circles. It wasn't until then I realized my stomach was aching from the lack of food. I had been so worried on ways to explain my secret I had kept from them for so long. An idea popped in my head. If I can't physically kill myself, I can starve to death, right?

That should work. I landed in a foresty area, much like the one close to the cliff. I started to feel a little dizzy, but… hey, it's for the good of the flock. I wandered aimlessly around the little campground I had set up.

This was so boring. I all do is just sit here waiting for stinking death to come. There should be a number or something like… 1-800-KILL ME which probably wouldn't work anyway since apparently I can't hurt myself.

Have you ever noticed that time goes by really slow when your waiting for something to happen, but then goes really fast when you're doing something like… going on my blog.

So, to help pass the time, or at least I got tired enough to knock myself out. I began to sing, yeah… I know what you're thinking, Fang sings? Well, yeah. I don't know how I began it just, happened. I had heard this while we were at Anne's house in the car. I think we got groceries or something, and I was just sitting in the car waiting.

I downloaded it to my laptop and memorized the words. The group by the way knows how to write lyrics. Before I started, I had gotten up and thrown some dried-up shrubs in the fire in front of me.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you _

I've become so numb I can't feel you there 

Have you ever wondered how artists think of these things? I mean the lyrics, some just are the exact one that fit your life or what you're feeling now. _  
_

_Become so tired so much more aware  
_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do  
_

_Is be more like me and be less like you _

Can't you see that you're smothering me  


_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

I could feel myself slowly fading in and out of consciousness. I held my head up with my hand and continued._  
_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be  
_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you  
_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
___

_Become so tired so much more aware  
___

_I'm becoming this all I want to do  
_

_Is be more like me and be less like you _

And I know  


_I may end up failing too  
_

I was cut off by a swift movement caught in my peripheral **(A/N: I don't know it I spelled that word right or yet if it is the right word so feel free to correct my grammar.) **vision. I stood up so fast I gave myself a head rush.

I narrowed my eyes staring deeply into the shadows of the forest, another movement made me crouch down. A noise behind me sent chills down my spine, and I turned to face… whatever was there. To the left of me, I heard another noise the same as before actually. Was I going crazy? A rock hit me at the side of my head.

"What the f-"

I started then a small figure headed towards my way, a lot smaller then Angel so I knew that it wasn't any of the flock so what was it? An animal? The… thing disappeared as if it were never there in the first place. Odd.

Suddenly a flash of white covered my eyesight with a feeling of an explosion of some type came streaking through my head. I fell to my knees holding my head as if it was gonna fall off. Oh holy shit.

**Yeah agian sorry for the reeaaaaallllly long wait. I don't know how long it will be until I will be able to update again so please don't get your hopes up. Please review I need momentum.**


	5. Dream?

**That song was Numb by Linkin Park. They're a really great band. Okay… just in case you didn't get the last chapter. Let me explain slowly. FANG. IS. NOT. DEAD. I couldn't kill him… though I do know some people wanting him dead. Hard to believe isn't it? Is anyone else having some trouble with posting chapters? This one has been ready for about… a couple of weeks, maybe more. GRR!!! And… Max is a little… uh… I'll just say she's losing it. In the beginning at least.**

**Max's POV

* * *

**

I woke up feeling the sun on my face. I opened my eyes blearily, and stared up at the ceiling of the cave. Cave? Cave, cave, cave… oh! I was in-. How the? Wait! What if- what if this had just been a terrible, stupid dream? Yeah, that's what it is, a dream.

I stood up, feeling a slight head rush crawling in my head. This had to be a dream. Right? Am I right? The boys were missing, probably getting breakfast. That includes Fang. 'Cause I've been dreaming. Yeah, that's it!

Angel, Total and Nudge were sitting at the end of the cave, their legs dangling off. Except Total who was curled up in Angel's lap. Walking to them, I put on my jacket. It was the close to middle of December, almost Christmas. Not that we've ever celebrated or anything. Well, actually we have, with Jeb. But, it wasn't Christmas. It was a different holiday.

Remember how we each picked our own birthdays? Well, before, Fang was never all non-emotional like that. He used to smile be happy, he would be cheery, and laugh at my jokes. So, he chose his own birthday… on Christmas Eve. And… since he isn't dead, I'm also almost positive that it was a dream we would celebrate it with him.

I sat between the two little girls, each resting their head on my shoulders. I stoked Angel's, and gave Nudge's a kiss. My shirt started getting wet, so I looked down. Angel glanced up at me. She shook her head… no. I raised my eyebrows.

_What is it?_

I asked, praying that she wouldn't tell me what I didn't want to hear.

_I'm really sorry Max. It wasn't a dream._

_Yes it was! If not then how did I get here? _

_We carried you Max. If you don't believe me go check your pocket. _

My pocket? I reached into my pocket ready to feel something. Nothing. I gave Angel a questioning look.

"Other one"

She whispered. I reached into that one too. Noth- oh, paper. Um… okay paper. I looked at Angel. She nodded, and I opened it up.

_Dear Max,_

That's all I needed to read.

_It's not a dream. I'm sorry._

I closed my eyes. I was hoping she wouldn't say that. Nudge's shoulders were trembling. I rubbed her back and pulled her closer to me. She buried her face in my side, crying silently. So, he's really dead. No dream. Dang!

Something occurred to me just then. I opened my eyes, seeing nothing but blur.

"Where are the boys?"

Angel looked down, unable to answer and started stroking Total's fur. Nudge cleared her throat.

"They went to go make a…"

She trailed off. I even had to lean in, with the volume of her voice so low.

"Go on."

"They went to go make a grave for Fang."

Without me?! My head was full of questions. Why didn't they wake me? Where are they? When did they leave? Are they in danger? Did-? I shook my head, attempting to shake all the questions out. I finally managed to calm myself down a bit. Okay.

A couple of minutes later they landed – not gracefully – on the cliff side. I stood up then looked from Ig, to Gazzy. They were both panting and didn't seem to be hurt in anyway. I relaxed a little more. Only for a second though because Iggy walked forward to show that he was going to speak.

"Max… Fang isn't there."

* * *

**Yeah... again sorry for the wait. Review Please!!!**


	6. AN Sorry

**Hey guys!!! Raine here with some... unfortunate news. I just got out of the hospital shiver 'cause I fell down the school stairs and broke my leg. I've been practicing my walking with krutches and I keep falling down. The day I get back to school after - about two weeks out - I learn that I have to make-up all the tests that I missed. (I'm in advanced classes so I get a test every other day). Plus I have the exams. I need to make-up homework, tests, exams, and get my friends their birthday presents. **

**So... guys, I'm sorry and won't be able to update until I finish, hopefully before Spring Break!!! Sorry again, and I'll try to get it done as fast as I can. I had to tell you wouldn't thinkI fell out of a plane and died.  
**

**Sorry again.**

**Raine**


	7. Truths

**Cheers for me! I'm updating!! Sorry for the…. Really, really, really, REALLY long wait. I actually just got on Spring Break on Friday. This chapter isn't that long so I'm also sorry for that. Have any of you read the fourth book yet? It seems… short and not as… you know? Uh… this changes POV a lot… so… yeah. Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max and the other characters, the School, the series (although I'd like to), or anything from the books**

**Claimer: I OWN THIS PLOT!!**

**Max's POV**

"_Max, Fang isn't there."_

I blinked… my brain struggling to comprehend what was spoken. My head was on overdrive, again, and it was hard just to register one word at a time. I began to feel weak, and dizzy.

I shot out my hand to grab something, anything before I fell over, but it was too late. My fingers skimmed the wall not grasping anything.

Before I new it, I was on my back staring up blankly at the flock's faces spinning around me.

"Uh… Max?"

Gazzy sounded worried. His face and voice both doubled.

"Max?"

I groaned. My head hurting so much that I heard my heartbeat hammering in my ears. My vision grew even fuzzier as I slowly slipped into black.

**Fang's POV**

_I fell to my knees holding my head as if it was gonna fall off. Oh holy crap._

I was clasping the hair on my head, trying to pull it up by the roots. I toppled over from my knees to on my side. Pulling my knees into my chest, I curled in a ball.

I wasn't aware of my surroundings, of what I was doing, all I could concentrate on was blocking the pain out of my system. _What the heck is wrong with me?!_

Although my eyes were closed, w hite still enclosed my vision_. Is this what Max has to go through? Am I having one of those brain-exploding headaches? Am I dying?_

In the next second, the pain increased more. Part of me felt as if I was on fire, the other part felt as if a bunch of bees were stinging me all at once. And here I thought I was freaking NUMB!!

I gritted my teeth and forced a scream that I'd been holding in back down. I shot my eyes wide open, still not being able to see past pure white that covered my vision.

Slowly but surely the pain eased, and the only thing left was a throbbing headache. But, I could deal.

The whiteness also began to fade from my sight and I realized that I was standing up, and I was greeted back into reality.

**Max's POV **

Consciousness returned in a burst of light. I coughed and wiped water from my eyes.

"That woke you up."

Iggy stated, leaning over me.

"No," I said sarcastically. "I'm still asleep."

He shrugged and grabbed another bucket and poured it all over me. He chuckled darkly as I bolted upright and gasped at the water, and ice.

"Holy mother-"

I muttered, and shivered. My memory came back in the next second, and a little flashback of what Iggy had said before I fainted.

"Ig?"

I asked my voice all shaky.

"What did you mean by 'he's not there'?"

He shrugged.

"It's like he never jumped."

I glanced over at Nudge, Angel, Total, and Gazzy, who had caught my gaze and walked over to me and Ig.

"But, but…"

I stuttered.

"I- I saw him, you saw him, the flock saw, and then, he, you… but-"

"I know Max," said Iggy. "But he's not there, do you want to see for yourself?"

"No. No, I believe you."

There was a long pause as I looked up at the setting sun. The cool air blew across my face, making me shiver again. Total trotted over to me and plopped a jacket on my lap. I smiled, pulled on the jacket, and patted Total on his head.

The rest of the flock came over to us and sat down. I pulled Nudge close to me so that her head was resting on my shoulder. Just then, a sudden question popped into my head. It was one of those have to ask questions 'cause you just wanna know the answer.

I mean, I couldn't just ignore it, it was like something was tugging on my chest.

"Why did you guys want to burry Fang and give him a funeral?"

There was a short pause, a shrug, then a sigh. I already knew the answer but, I had to hear them say it. We would do the same for every single person, or animal in this flock.

"He was like a brother, or a dad to us," said the Gasman. "I mean, yeah Max, you're the leader, you take care of us. It's just… you know?"

He looked up at me, staring intently with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah Gaz," I replied "I know."

I stood up. "Alrighty guys!" I yelled. "Let's go find him!"

**Fang's POV**

I was so focused on pain I hadn't realized what the rest of me was doing. I was staring down at something… dead. How did I know that you ask? Well, the smell was worse then Gazzy's "unfortunate occurrences". **(A/N: If you don't like… gross-ish stuff don't read this next part, skip down to the next A/N, its not that bad though, I don't think, and its not long.)**

Below me was a head, just a head, severed from its body, blood gushing out. The eyes of the grizzly looked directly at me as if saying, _You monster._ I was thinking the same thing. How did this happen?

I held my hands up to find that they'd been stained with the innocent creature's blood. I turned around to find the rest of the body, shredded.

The trees, grass, and even some of the bushes were colored crimson.

I had torn its body to pieces by my own two hands.** (A/N: Told ya it wasn't long. My friend reads my stories and she can't stand the word blood, she'll faint at the sight of even a paper cut.)** I turned left to leave what I've done behind. To walk away from my life. To run and not come back. I had killed something naïve without even knowing it. Closing my eyes, I tilted my head down.

All of a sudden, I heard a faint chuckle. I crouched down, alert, and ready to attack whatever came out. I did a slow 360 looking for a silhouetted figure. Nothing, nothing, noth- there! Right there!

I was just about to run towards the spot when I heard the cocking of a gun behind me. I froze in place. I could just imagine the smug little grin pasted on the face of the person in the woods behind me.

_Bang!_

I managed to take a couple of steps before I felt cold liquid draining into my veins. The earth felt as if it was spinning beneath me, and I fell over. I slowly sank into unconsciousness as a pair of hairy wolfish feet walked out from the brush.

**Eraser's POV**

Watching the little bird-boy was hilarious. It was like he had no idea who he was, or what he was doing. Which he didn't. It was part of the reason why we were taking him back to were animals belong. Back in their cages.

I couldn't help laughing out loud. He heard me and turned in my direction. I nodded towards my partner on the other side of the forest. The mutant fell down, as I stepped out of the forest. I lifted him on my shoulders surprised by his weight.

We walked in silence until we reached the van.

"Hand me that tape will you?"

Josh handed me the masking tape, and I wrapped it around the mutant's hands and feet. I took a bag from the corner of the van a placed it over his head. I slammed the door shut and walked around to the driver's side of the car.

"Let's call the boss."

I grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"We got him."

"Fang?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect."

I smiled and hung up. I got the job that Ari failed to do. Now we were headed towards the School.

**Well yeah, that's the chapter. If those of you would like to know what happened in that little part, tell me. cough cough (insert my friend's name) cough **

**Please REVIEW!!**

**I only got five reviews for chapter five!! Ha, five for five… I NEED SOME MORE!! I'm most likely only gonna have ten chapters and then just end it there.**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW**

**Please?**


	8. Company

**Check this out!! I'm updating in the same week!! HA!! punches air I'm really bored, I wrote this yesterday. So… yeah. **

**Disclaimer: sigh I. DO. NOT. OWN. Blah, blah, blah.**

**Claimer: I. OWN. THIS. PLOT. Blah, blah, blah.**

**Max's POV**

We left in the next second even though it was getting pretty dark. I leaped off the cliff, soon followed by the Gasman, Nudge, Angel, then finally Iggy who was holding Total. I was all mixed up, so many feeling were crowding me, trying to figure out if this was a dream or if it was all real.

But, if I was dreaming would I know it?

"Down there!"

Gazzy yelled, over the rushing wind, pointing down to the very spot where… _He_… fell. I tilted to the right banking in full, large circles.

When I reached the ground I walked over to the edge of the cliff. The place where I also jumped, after him. I waved my hand over to the flock to come over. Total whistled.

"That's a… long way down."

I nodded, and unfurled my wings.

"Yeah, let's go."

I jumped, feeling that familiar adrenaline rush you get when you do something and you don't know how its gonna turn out. I glided downward to the forest floor, and it was a long drop. No one could've survived that. Unless… _he_ put his wings out, which, I'm pretty sure he didn't, we all saw that he put on a jacket _without_ holes for his wings.

I walked around, thinking out all the possibilities for why he wasn't there. I got nothing. Iggy suddenly cocked his head to the side. Listening intently, I thought I heard two people walking, or running through the forest.

Instinctively, we ducked down, knowing that we'd be invisible. Their footsteps grew louder, louder, and louder. When they were really close it sounded as if a bunch of elephants were stampeding through.

There were two of 'em alright. Two BIG ones, it wasn't until they were right in front of us that I noticed that one of them was carrying a body. Even with my raptor vision I couldn't make out the faces.

I tapped the back of Iggy's hand, and he nodded. The others saw and then caught my eye. I motioned with my head towards the running people. Showing they understood, we slowly followed them silently.

With their really loud thuds on the ground, and our quietness, you couldn't tell that we were there at all. We followed them until we got to a van. We kept our distance, but still close enough that we knew what they would say.

"Hand me that tape will you?"

I knew that type of voice. Rough, hard, fierce. It was an eraser and I was pretty sure that the other one was to. But, what about the third one? Who was that?

The eraser threw the body on the floor of the van and taped both its hands and feet. After that, he picked up a bag and put it over the head. He shut the door, and headed for the driver's seat.

"Let's call the boss."

He grabbed the phone and punched in some numbers.

_Pause_

"We got him."

_Pause_

"Yeah."

_Pause_

He hung up, and grinned, showing his awful teeth. He got in the car and drove off. I still couldn't figure out who the third per-

"It's Fang."

I turned to Ig, surprised.

"You sure?"

He nodded. And that's why we need someone with the best ears on the planet.

"That's what the 'boss' said on the phone."

I ran, snapped my wings out, and leaped into the air. I was deeply determined, and extremely pissed off, and _NOONE _gets in the way of a determined, and pissed off Max. Doing a 360, I checked if the flock was following me. We caught up in a matter of seconds, and soon we were just a few feet behind.

"Let. Me. Go!!"

_They are sooo gonna get it._

**Eraser's POV**

Once we _get_ to the School, we can drop off this little… _thing_, and then we'll get rewarded.

"Let. Me. GO!!"

The mutant woke up, a few minutes ago and just wouldn't shut up, in his profile it said 'dark and silent'. Silent? I get the dark part, it freak'n broke my nose. But the silent? I'm not to sure about. And frankly, it was getting on, my, nerves.

"Will you shut him up?!"

I yelled at Josh. He was sitting in the back trying to tape its feet back together. He nodded and kicked him in the stomach. Hard. His breath left him making a _whoosh_ sound. He pulled his legs into his chest, and sucked in a breath. I smiled, and then I checked the mirror. Dang.

"We're got company."

**That's another chapter. Well, yeah… I'll write the next chapter later but right now I'm gonna attempt to play soccer. So… yeah.**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	9. Reunion

**Alrighty peoples. Here's the next chapter, finally. I'll explain my absence cuz... yeah just cuz. Okay, when we got out of school I was invite to some parties that I just couldn't miss ya know? Two of them ended at around one, so I needed sleep. After that I went to Colorado to visit family, stayed there for three weeks. Then when I got back I had to make up for the work I missed, then I wrote the chapter and posted. So... yeah... don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters, or Max, or Fang, or Ig, or Gazzy, or Angel, or- you get it.**

**Claimer: I own the two Erasers and the new character, and the plot, and this STORY!!**

* * *

"Will you shut him up?!"

The angry Eraser screeched. His voice sounded cloggy, and rough. We swooped over the top of the van, and I motioned with my hand to spread out. Gazzy tapped Iggy's hand and he nodded. Gazzy to my left, Nudge to my right, Angel was a few feet behind and Ig was below.

They shouldn't have messed with this family, shouldn't have messed with me, because now they get to see just how pissed I really can be. I glided down and landed hard on the roof- my wings stretched out for balance- with a loud _thump!_

"Josh! Get that thing!"

_What thing?_ I found out just what it was when bullets started whizzing through the roof, making holes.

"Max!"

Fang yelled. I peaked through one of the holes to see his face.

"We're here! We're coming to get you!"

I said. This seemed to have struck the Eraser's as funny or some sort of inside joke because they chuckled. 'Josh' poked his head out the window and propped himself on the window ledge. He loaded up the gun again and aimed it at me. _Oh cra-_

_BANG!_

* * *

**Fang's POV**

When I woke up I found I was lying on my back against something like cold metal. Like a gate, only I was facing upwards. My shirt was torn and, I was bound by metal cuffs. My hands were to my sides, my feet were below me, and my wings were stretched out and were tied down by really long plastic ties.

I lifted my head to gaze around the white room. I was in the center of the room with the only door, not in sight. To my left was a large window that took up half the wall, with people staring through with clipboards. To my right was a complex- looking podium with lots of knobs, buttons, and levers.

In front of me was a table, with chairs. Nothing else, like, if they wanted to have a tea party right there they could have. I tugged helplessly against the metal. I was stuck and I knew it, there was no way for me to get from here, to there without anyone noticing.

After, who knows how long I was staring at the ceiling, someone stepped in. I turned my head towards the footsteps.

"Fang,"

The figure said, walking closer.

"Been a long time."

* * *

**Max's POV**

A sharp pain shot through my right wing and I thrust backwards, hitting cement. Instinctively I'd put my hands out to help break the fall, instead I ended up scraping my skin right off. The rest of the flock flew over landing next to me.

"Come on!"

I yelled as I struggled to my feet.

"We have to get him!"

I ran and shot my sings out. I leaped into the air, only to meet the ground again, my face first smashed into the ground.

"Dangit."

I muttered in the road. I couldn't imagine how silly I looked in front of the flock right now.

"Max?"

"What?!"

I snapped, then checked myself.

"I mean, what is it Angel?"

"Are- are you okay?"

I thought about it for a second, then I answered.

"No. I'm not. And I won't be until we get him back."

As I said those words, I got up and started walking.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I cleared my throat, ridding my voice and face of any emotion.

"Not long enough _Jake_,"

He came around in front of me and sat down on one of the chairs, and put his feet on the table.

"But still, I was wondering what happened to you."

He blew out a breath, got up, and walked over to the machine thing.

"Like you cared."

"Which I didn't, and still don't."

A shock went through me, zapping my system and felt like it was frying my brain. After a few seconds it stopped, and my breathing sounded as if I'd been underwater, and I just got air just in time to not pass out. Jake chuckled.

"That's funny,"

I was shocked again, this time with more force.

"And here I was thinking that you were impenetrable."

"To myself I am."

I muttered. I got shocked again with even more force and for a few seconds all I saw was white. I closed my eyes, in attempt to not let any sound escape from my lips. When it stopped I was breathing heavily. Jake walked over to my side.

"You were just experiencing only 20, rather than the full impact. Now, someone will come in later, and if you don't answer the questions,"

He grinned and chuckled, then morphed into a full on Eraser, he snapped his canine fangs.

"Well, let's just say, my dinner schedule would change to fried chicken."

He turned to leave but stopped half way there.

"Oh, and by the way, I've missed you little brother."

Then he left, leaving me there. Man, I really hate family reunions.'

**So, that's it. I'm working on the next chapter, and I'm gonna _try_ to finish the story this summer... hopefully. **

**Please review!**


	10. AN MUST READ!

All right. Sorry I haven't been on alot lately, and truthfully its because I forgot. My teachers are convincing me to write a teen novel instead of fanfiction or quizilla and stuff. So I regret that I will no longer continue this story. Anyone who is willing to take my place e-mail me at , or my neighbor's at .

Again I'm sorry, but I'll try to post the next chapter but after that, I'll probably let someone else take over or it'll just end like this, one of my friends has tried to convince me to complete this, and it won't work. For the third time, I'm truthfully sorry.

Raine


	11. Tick, Tock

**As I said in the A/N I will not be posting any more after this chapter so someone please e-mail me to take over or it'll just end up ending like this. The way I was going to end it has everyone hatin' so somebody, anybody, ask to continue please. Here is chapter nine. Oh, and by the way, the tick, tock, tick, tock really doesn't mean anything at all so... yeah.**

**Max's POV**

Can't, believe, that, I've, been, so, freakin', STUPID! The second member of this family, KIDNAPPED! I'm not even that good of a leader! Sure, I make sure everyone is okay and stuff, but the one person who looked out for me is gone. We walked on and on in silence, my wings were killing me and it felt as if they were about to fall off, maybe they were, I didn't care. As long as we got him back.

After what seemed like forever, a black SUV passed, it stopped in front of us and, of course, Ari, with other Erasers… of course. **(A/N: Just to be clear this happened before the third book, alright?)** They came out smiling, surrounding us in a circle. A couple of them even licked their lips.

"You _really_ don't want to mess with us now."

I said coldly, I really wasn't in the mood to kick their asses. He curled his lip up into a menacing grin, and snapped his teeth. His buddies chuckled.

"Yes, I do. Josh called and, we were bored."

He gestured to the Erasers behind him and when his back was turned, I kicked him in the back of the throat. He fell forwards and landed on his face. It was funny, especially to what we've been dealing with all day. Then the fight started.

**Fang's POV**

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock…_

The sound was driving me bonkers! _Tick, tock… _yeah… Somebody turn off the dang clock! Sheesh! What I can't help but wonder and still don't know is why Jake's alive, or why he's here, or why he's a freakin' Eraser out to eat me. _Tick…_

Jake used to be a cool kid, and yeah, he was my brother. My _blood _brother_._ _Tock…_ I'm pretty sure about that, we have the same eyes, the same hair, the same facial features and all that jazz. _Tick, tock…_ He saved my life more then I could count, took the punishment for doing it and still did it again and again.

I was about… two and Jake was five – and I still remember this - we were sitting in the same cage when some whitecoats came to pick me up, I remember, they were going to test strength by how well I could fight an Eraser by myself. _Tick…_ Jake was fuming up. He literally tore off the whitecoat's hand when we tried to pick me up because he'd been through it already the day before.

The whitecoat screamed and ran off. _Tock…_ Jake looked down at me with satisfaction written all over his face. A few moments later seven Erasers and four whitecoats came. The whitecoat whose hand was missing had a tranquilizer in the other one and shot Jake. He fell over on his side and his eyes closed. _Tick, tock…_

Now it was my turn to scream. The Erasers yanked the door open and dragged me out. It took four of them to hold me down. _Tick, tock, tick, tock… _They took me to a room much like the one I'm in now, and shoved me inside, and just like this one there was a mirror, it was also two-sided. I went mad, crazy mad. I was punching and kicking the walls like some lunatic at an asylum. Some time passed and a silhouette shaded the mirror on the other side. That someone was waiting, watching for something.

But what was it waiting for? My question answered in the next second when three Erasers and my brother stepped in. _Tick, tock… _He was grinning, and I didn't know why. Then he brought his foot to my face. I was flung backwards and I hit the wall. The other Erasers laughed, holding their sides. What had happened to him? I'd thought that he was there to look out for me. _Tick…_

I'll spare you the revolting details, but let's just say that, afterwards, I couldn't stand, couldn't lift my head, and when I coughed my chest heaved and blood spurted on the floor. _Tock, tick, tock… _I don't remember much after that except that that was the day that I met Max for the first time. I'd lost a brother, but I gained a family that was closer then blood-relatives could have ever been.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick…_

**Max's POV**

Damn Ari. Damn Ari to the darkest pit of hell. He swung again, this time catching me in the stomach, making me double over. The rest of the flock was flying overhead fighting at the advantage with their non-patchy wings. From what I could tell we were winning.

I stood up, heat rising in my face. I dodged the next punch, caught the second one in my hand, and then lashed out at his chest. He collapsed on his butt, and grunted. I'd told him I wasn't in the mood and he didn't believe me. What an idiot.

All the other Erasers were in the van urging Ari to hurry up so they could go home. Home? To the School? Well, there was one way to get there fast, _without_ flying. He scrambled to his feet and went to the van. I turned around, it was a mistake.

My flock was telling me to run, but from what? Stupidly, I spun around to see if Ari was doing something… Ari-ish when he threw a knife at me. It spun through the air and collided with my stomach. Last thing I remember was my head hitting the cement and I passed out.

**Fang's POV**

The Q and A went pretty smoothly because they were all like… "How are you feeling?" or… "What was that like?" or… "Where's the flock?" But then my answers were (in order) "Like I want to rip your throat out" and… "………" and… "Not here." Did they actually think I was gonna answer realistically?

Then a different whitecoat came in and wheeled me down some halls, through some doors, and out to the fields. I lifted my head to see what was out here when I caught a glimpse of Jake. Leaning against a tree he stared at me wearing a grin that covered his whole face. Slowly he walked over to me, taking all the time in the world, when he reached me he said,

"Let's see how strong you really are."

**Max's POV**

When I woke up, my stomach ached, and wind was brushing through my hair. I groaned and opened my eyes to find Iggy's face. Before I could say anything he shushed me.

"How did Fang carry you all that way without complaining?"

He asked. I chuckled at the memory. Fang carried me when I had a brain-explosion and couldn't feel my senses.

"Oh, he complained. He asked me if I've been eating rocks. Put me down."

One of his eyebrows rose.

"But you can't fly. What do want me to do? Drop you until you hit the ground and ka-spat?"

I made a disgusted face. Ekk.

"No. I want you to fly down to the ground and put me down so that I can walk."

I sucked in a breath and grimaced, that hurt.

"What happened?"

"When you turned around when we kept yelling to run Ari threw a knife at you and it hit your stomach, you don't have internal bleeding and it didn't hit any arteries or other organs. So, you're welcome."

"Thank you. Now let me down."

He descended to a near forest, followed by the rest of the flock. There he set me on my feet and made sure that I wasn't about to fall over. I blew out a breath and headed once again to the school.

"Wait!"

Angel called out. I froze, we all did. Instinctively we crouched down where we'd become invisible. Then Angel moved forward and before I could take hold of her she headed straight to the middle of the road.

I looked in the direction she was facing, making sure there were no cars. But, there was, and it just so happened to be that black SUV full of Erasers. Reading my mind she threw a look at me that said _Wait. Trust me on this. _So I did. The van came to a halt when Angel smiled. She mouthed some words and then all the doors opened and all the Erasers came out.

They walked together in an orderly fashion towards the way they came. I stared in amusement. Wow. We all got in and shut the doors. For the first time Nudge spoke.

"Please take it easy on the turns this time, okay?"


	12. Fight

**Yay! You all can rejoice for it is I. Finally updating. Since I have not for the past like.... 2 or 3 months! Hope ya'll have a nice "holiday" break, or if you all ready had a break hope you had a good one, and if you don't get a break.... have a great day!**

**Yo peoples, I'm being threatened by PMers whose names shall not be mentioned at this current time. So... in order to _not_ be drowned in cheese, stabbed with spoons, and have an angry mob of flying monkeys from the Wizard of OZ chase me down with pitchforks I'm going to finish this story. _But let me warn you. There is only one other chapter after this one_, and then of course a bunch of thanks page.**

**DO NOT CRITIcIZE MY SPELLING PLEASE, I CAN'T SPELL WORTH CRAP AND I DON'T USE SPELL CHECK.**

**Still, could you people please review? I've only had one review for the last chapter, and two for the one before that, and I am trying to get this to be the longest chapter so don't nag on me for not updating sooner. Blah blah blah. So... yeah. ENJOY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this**

**Claimer: I OWN**

**Fang's POV**

I glanced at Jake, not saying anything. I just stared into his ugly face who I _so_ wanted to punch. Two erasers came over to me and unstrapped my arms. I ignored them and continued to look at Jake, until both of my legs were undone. I thrashed and stomped my feet in the face of the eraser attempting to grab hold of me. He staggered backwards, hand to his nose, as I leaped off the table landing on the balls of my feet and ran across the field.

I was halfway to the front iron gates when a hairy arm smashed into my face causing me to double over and I landed on all fours. A rough paw grabbed my hair and yanked me up to my knees and forced my head back along with the erasers that unstrapped me. The eraser to my left snarled and corkscrewed my arm behind me. I looked back to see his nose gushing blood, running all along his face and onto my shirt.

I hissed through my teeth when I realized the person who was grasping my hair was Jake. He wasn't looking directly at me. He was talking to a person in his earpiece, it was too low for me to hear and I couldn't read the expression on his face. He nodded and the eraser let me go. Jake released my hair and kicked me in the back where I thought I heard a couple bones in my wings snap. I was shoved forward a couple feet.

_Forget he's your brother. _I commanded myself. _Forget! _I couldn't fight my brother; even after all he's put me through. I've had no problem fighting with Iggy, or Max for that matter, because they were all verbal. This on the other hand was completely different; this was fighting to the death. No strings attached, no apologies, nothing. This situation was either fight or die. How nice.

I hauled myself to my feet walking straight towards Jake. He was grinning at me, his canine teeth glistening in the sun's rays. I opened my mouth to say something when a wall of white blocked my vision and a bolt of pain shot throughout my head. _Please! Not again!_ I fell to my knees holding my head. _Not again!_

Through my desperate pleading, I heard Jake and some others chuckling at the expression on my face in attempt to keep my brain inside of my head. Beyond that I heard something else, in the faint distance, a car engine slowly growing louder, and louder, and louder until it clashed with the cold metal of the front gate. The flock was here, and I, was loosing it.

**Max's POV**

"It's the next left!"

The Gasman yelled, he was arguing on which way it was to the School with Angel. Iggy was covering his ears in the passenger seat next to me trying to ignore the ruckus behind us. Nudge was in the very back of the van not speaking... again. I had no idea what was going on in her head and I wasn't going to ask Angel because I knew Nudge would _hate _it.

"No! I'm telling you! You go _straight_! I remember!"

Angel replied. I was going to try and let them figure it out so that I didn't have to pull over and waste any more time getting the stupid map from them and reading it myself to see what the way is, but, we'd have to do that anyways. Then since Iggy couldn't and Nudge was completely out of it I ended up pulling over anyways.

"Give me the map."

I commanded. My voice swayed as I tried to convince myself that yelling my head off wasn't going to make the problem any better. I leaned back and held my hand out. Total tossed it over with his mouth, looked like he was about to say something, but kept quiet. Good for him. I studied it just for a few seconds then handed it back and turned the engine back on.

"So? Who's right?"

Iggy asked. He put his feet up on the dashboard and leaned back, completely at ease. I rolled my eyes at him in frustration. My jaw clenched.

"Neither."

I muttered. Out of the rear view mirror I saw Angel and Gazzy look at each other, then they picked up the map and reviewed it thoroughly, both of their faces full of confusion.

"It's a right."

I stated, answering an unasked question. I merged to the right and checked the clock. It was close to four thirty and the sun was still in the sky. I knew that in an hour it was going to start getting dark. The dark, Fang's favorite time of the day or... night actually. I don't think he'd ever noticed but, I've seen him when he'd just stare up at the sky, thinking, looking around at everything, he almost looked... happy.

I rolled up the window, finally feeling chilled, today was the 23rd, tomorrow was his birthday I reminded myself. Once we busted him out, we could spend that whole day together, maybe even walk into another one of those churches and pray. Part of me was almost positive we'd be spending it together celebrating, but, the rest of me just had this gut feeling inside me that-

"There it is,"

Angel said slowly she took in a deep breath and, scrambled up to the front and pointed straight ahead of us.

"The School."

I grimaced and gunned down on the engine hard ramming right into the gates of the open fields. The car skidded to a stop and we thrusted the doors open and leaped out from the seats. I quickly scanned the area hoping - not in a bad way just that it'd make it easier to find him.

As if luck had it, Fang was there, but, he was on his knees away from us holding his head and breathing hard. There were exactly fourteen erasers in front of him grinning menacingly. We stalked forward towards Fang. I never took my eyes off the big eraser in the center, closest to Fang, and the funny thing was he was backing away from us.

The closer we got, the more steps he took the other away, but he was smiling. _Why?_ Fang was directly in front of me now, but still not seeming to have noticed our presence.

"Fang?"

I whispered softly. The erasers chuckled and it took all I could to keep from stomping over their and bashing their faces in together to make it look like I ran them over with the car, maybe later. I kneeled down next to Fang.

"Fang?"

I asked again, this time gently placing my hand on his shoulder. I didn't even see what happened next, but... somehow I ended up face down in the ground a few feet away from where I kneeling next to Fang. My last thought was _Fang, what did they do to you? _Then darkness washed over me once more.

**3rd Person's POV**

A split second after Max was knocked out, everyone charged. Iggy was breathing heavily, listening for anything he could pick out through the noise. A sudden pain exploded in his left thigh. He collapsed to one knee and grasped his leg. As carefully, and quickly as he could, he inspected the wound to find - wedged inside - a bullet.

Muttering a curse he dug his nails into the hole and wretched the bullet free. He shrieked in agony as another bullet collided with the same leg, just below the other one hitting his kneecap. He ripped the sleeve of his shirt and tied it around the wounds to stop the major blood flow.

Next to him Nudge screamed, Iggy tried getting up, but there was nothing to hold on to. He tried dragging himself towards her but something blocked his path, and that _something_ kicked him in the chest causing him to roll into a gate. The same gate that they'd driven through.

That _something_ then picked him up by the throat and shoved his back against the gate cutting off his air. Iggy clawed at the arm holding him up, but he knew that he wouldn't last that long when he began loosing his strength to pry that _something's_ fingers away. His eyes began to droop and finally he thought it was all over then in front of him he heard a gun cock.

The pressure on his neck eased a little, but still held its place.

"Jake,"

Fang said quietly, in that deadly tone he sometimes used.

"Put. Him. Down. Now!"

Jake released his grip and Iggy dropped to his side choking and coughing.

**Fang's POV**

I held the gun up straight in Jake's face. I'd pull the trigger when my flock was in danger and he knew it. Iggy rolled over onto his back and began taking deep breaths. I twisted my face with determination and held the gun steady. I had this pounding headache and it was almost impossible to think clearly.

As soon as I came back into non- all- white- papery- madness reality I was dizzy and had no idea what was going on until I saw Max laying unconscious on the floor and I got this feeling that I'd done that. Jake walked right up to me so that the gun was pressed against his forehead.

"Go ahead."

He spat, clearly unafraid that he was about to have a bullet hole through the middle of his forehead.

"Pull the trigger."

I pursed my lips and squeezed the trigger. **(A/N: Dun dun dun... yeah, I always put something right where there's something that you wanna know what would happen next and people actually read this part just to read what I have to say although I'm just randomly writing to stall because apparently it builds up suspense and stuff... back to the story)**

It was the clang of metal to metal that startled me. _Click, click, click._ Jake smacked the gun out of my hand causing it to fly and land on the ground a few feet away. He turned back to me.

"Did you honestly think, I would be _that_ stupid, to leave a _loaded_ gun on the floor where anyone can get to it _bro_?"

What I hadn't noticed yet is that the rest of the flock didn't know that I had a brother and after he said that I had five pairs of eyes staring at me from about forty to fifty feet in the air, and Iggy whose head was faced in my direction. Nudge had a hand full of this whitecoat's shirt, one fist in the air frozen in mid-punch.

"Bro?"

Nudge asked surprised, she dropped the man on the floor and turned to face me. She pointed at Jake.

"_He_ is your brother?"

Before I could answer her I had this stinging sensation on my cheek that forced me to the ground. _Not gonna help my headache._ I thought to myself. I took in a deep breath and stood up. Max had told the flock to U and A so now they were all staring down at me. _Deja Vu_. Iggy was carrying Max, and Angel and Nudge were both supporting Gazzy, one on either side of him. They'd be okay, for now.

Jake grinned, displaying all un-brushed, drool-filled teeth. Slowly we circled each other. Just like me and Ari had at the beach... where I got my ass kicked by some pup! I promised myself that it wouldn't have happend again but it did when we saw Ari come back from the dead with WalMart wings and I got my ass kicked again by that maniac.

Now I had no idea where he was or how this fight would end out. Hopefully I come out alive, hopefully I won't end up in the hospital... hopefully, but the odds weren't in my favor. This wasn't Ari. This wasn't that little jealous kid who had no life. This was Jake. This was my brother. The only person I thought I could trust, then turned against me.

I hadn't realized it was getting dark and cloudy until above us cracked thunder that pounded in our ears. Lightning streaked in yellowish, zigzag patterns across the sky, and it wasn't raining yet. We continued to circle, mirroring each other perfectly. Jake growled playfully: just a mere warning for me to leave him alone, or a brotherly sign of affection. I didn't know which.

"Show me what you got."

Jake said, I lunged forward and thrust my left fist as hard as I could directly at his face, now, if this were anyone _but _him they would have been knocked out by that punch, but since it _wasn't, _one second before it collided he caught with his own hand.

Yes my friends, his hand. I've fought him before and I got my ass kicked then, then another ass-kicking due to Ari, but I wasn't about to back off. I've underestimated how much he'd learned since last time. But last time I didn't have a family. I now have a motivation to keep me going, one thing I can actually fight for.

He squeezed my hand now clenched in his trying not to let him overpower me. _Crunch._ My hand snapped, knuckles misplaced all askew. I gasped and Jake let go. I cradled my broken hand to my chest hissing through my teeth. With my good one I ripped off the sleeve of my shirt and tied it around my hand. Chuckling broke through to my senses and I raced back towards him.

I launched my right fist towards his collar bone and like before he caught it. So he couldn't break this one I did a mini leap into the air and planted my feet into his nose. Jake staggered back a few steps and grasped his nose which was now gushing blood and running down his hairy chest. A few of the bullets he had in his pocket fell out and landed on the floor. I mentally congratulated myself and got back into a fighting stance.

Jake clicked his nose back in place so the blood guzzle was just a drizzle. Fury ignited in his face, and he charged to me arms extended like he was about to choke me, actually it looked kinda funny. His hand gradually turned into fists and he soon was nearly in front of me. He extended his foot and leaped in the air kicking me in the gut. I doubled over only to be forced, yards away with a hammering feel in my arm.

I was forced onto my knees and my right arm was twisted around behind my back. I scrunched my face up trying to break free of Jake's hold. I couldn't even stand up since his foot was planted on my calves pushing them into the ground. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered,

"You know, this is really gonna be so much fun. Killing you in front of your own flock, where they can't do anything to help."

I tried to punch him with my free hand, but every single time I couldn't reach, and it strained my muscles. So that was his plan, to kill me. Not just because it was his job to do so, but because it was fun for him. I don't know if this was just a sick mind game they're playing with me or if they really messed up Jake so much he couldn't think straight.

Jake's foot slid off of my leg and onto the earth. I took this opportunity to place my legs on either side of his foot and twisted in a wierd way to where I tripped him. He let go of my arm and tumbled down landing face first in the dirt. Taking a deep breath, I quickly got up and ran towards the gun and the dropped bullets.

I picked up both and loaded the gun. I cocked it and aimed it at Jake. This time he wasn't so macho, he was shaking, quivering on the ground, pleading, and it took all that was in me to not snigger, but I kept a straight face.

"No,"

I said, and slowly lowered the gun so it now faced the floor and not Jake's head.

"I won't kill you, you're not worth it."

I threw it aside and leaped into the air. Did they honestly think I could kill my own brother? I mean, I know that I kill the bad guys, since they'd try to kill us without even thinking about it, expect on what to do with the body afterwards, but I never actually thought of someone close turning against me and my family.

"Yo Fang!"

As I was nearly to the flock I turned around to where my name was being called. After that, there was like a chorus of "Noooos!". My name was being shouted by Jake, which was almost the last thing I saw. The very last thing I actually saw was the concern in the flock's eyes as I began falling towards the earth.

"_BANG!"_

**Now, just like I said before, there is only one chapter left. So..... Fang dies, or doesn't die, that is the question, not only the reason why you should review for this chapter. =)**


	13. The End ending 1

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I honestly have no idea why I'm laughing, although, no.... I have no clue whatsoever on why I'm laughing. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is it my friends, the last chapter of this story as you see in the title. THIS IS THE END! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! I'll stop now...**

**Disclaimer: Read previous pages**

**Claimer: Read above**

**Oh, and this is a song-fic by the way. The song in Our Farewell by Within Temptation. They're really good. You should put this song on when your reading it, then put it on repeat and listen to it over and over again until you finish reading. Anyhum, just by the title of the song can you guess - if you don't already know - the result of Fang? R&R PEOPLE. R&R!!!! And don't kill me....**

_**THERE IS ANOTHER ENDING! THIS IS THE HAPPIERISH VERSION YET IS STILL SAD, SO BE KINDA (NOT REALLY) HAPPY ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!**_

**I will post the other original ending soon, I have it somewhere in my room I just need to find it..... **

* * *

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace_

_But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

Death: a terrible burden for anyone to bear. The loss of a friend, a family member, a pet, still hurts the same place. It just depends on how much you loved that person. How much you actually cared for that person. Any death is tragic, even if you barely knew the person. Seeing people mourn is also dreadful. Losing your brother, no comparison to any horrible thing that's ever happened, from our past to now, nothing had ever felt this bad since our births.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

The sky was dark and the rain was pouring down on us, we carried Fang here, we took the car and drove here. The flock and I stood around in a small semicircle around Fang. We weren't at the school anymore, we were back in the forest near the cave right where Ig and Gazzy were going to make a grave for him. Guess we actually ended up using it in the end. After this was the end wasn't it? Since we didn't have a casket or anything really special we folded his wings around him to make some sort of blanket.

_Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye_

_How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

It was night, the night before Fang's birthday, the night before Christmas Eve. No one was speaking, no one didn't want to. We all just stood there and cried. Almost all of us at least, I'd run out of tears to shed, the burning in the back of my eyes hurt, but no tears flowed. What was killing me is the wanting to kill Fang's brother, his biological brother. Somehow, something inside stopped me from at least trying to kill him. I don't know what it was, maybe the way that Fang looked at him, the caring that was in his eyes.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I'll watch you through these nights_

_Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell._

The shock that went through all of us when the trigger was pulled, remained in me. It was like it was taunting me that I didn't get there in time, but how could I!?! I couldn't fly! We were all pretty messed up, and the only one who'd actually be strong enough and well enough to was Iggy and he was helping me stay in the air. Why didn't he just drop me? He could have dropped me. He should have. I would have...

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace_

_But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

We dug a hole in the ground, just deep enough for Fang right next to where he laid down. Angel had sunk to her knees and draped herself across him, hugging him fiercely, not wanting to let go. It took some time before I was able to pry her from Fang's body. Angel leaped up and grasped me in a hug. That's all it was now, a body, a corpse. Just the thought of it burned my eyes, like someone pepper spraying me.

Gazzy, Nudgle, Total, and Iggy were standing behind us crying, not saying a word. Iggy came over, telling me without words that it was time for us to bury him. I pulled Angel from me and nudged her back to the others. Iggy and I reached down to pick Fang up one by the head and one by the feet. We lifted him up with little effort and finally the tears came, just one tear, it rolled down my cheek and hit Fang on the forehead. Then he twitched. I dropped him and yipped.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

_Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not at my side_

_But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

His eye twitched, just a little bit, one slight jerk but it freaked me out. Iggy, who was thankfully holding Fang's head put him down gently, unlike me who dropped him like a hot potato.

"What the heck Max?"

He demanded. My breathing had become short and ragged like I'd just been in a fight. I blinked multiple times trying to get my thoughts together, because I didn't actually see what I thought I saw that actually had just been my reflexes of some other thing of hallucination, that I saw of movement from a dead guy.... right? Then his finger twitched, and this time I think Ig heard it. The slight movement made Ig drop to his knees to listen closer. The others came over to see what was going on, and why I dropped Fang completely on accident.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are,_

Angel looked confused, her head tilted slightly like she was hearing something. We were all confused. _It's your new power Max._ The Voice, I completely forgot about it. My new power? What?_ Your new power is to heal with your tears, quite handy._ I gaped. You've got to be kidding me! It was quiet, I listened hard for it.

Silence, silence, silence, beat. Yes! The beat, the heartbeat. Fang gasped and sat up quickly like when you're waking up from a nightmare. He was shuttering, and had convulsive breathing, he looked around confused then looked down at his chest where he'd been shot. He patted himself a few times, to make sure he was all there or something. He raised an eyebrow, sweat drenched his face and ran down his neck.

"What the hell?"

He asked, and slapped himself in the face. I shook my head at him, chuckled at his expression, and fell over on him embracing him in a hug. Surprisingly, he hugged me back and I was glad. Then more tears came, but not of depression, but of joy. I didn't know tears could come when you're happy too. Then there was a huge dog pile of birdkids, and a dog. We knocked Fang to the ground, and I really hoped we didn't tackle him too hard.

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I'll watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell._

The next day we spent the whole day just flying around, banking high above the clouds. We'd sang to Fang so many times I lost count, ha, how catchy. Sang to Fang, funny (not really but hey). We kept thanking... whoever for today, if there really was or is a God, I thank him. Fang seemed to be more himself, with just a couple of brain bursts that he's now getting the hang of controlling by thinking of us, I don't actually know what was really happening but, I'd just go with it.

We were together, and it felt as if we were safe (for the moment anyway), but it was like there were no problems left for us in the world. I couldn't believe we were together, all of us. Of course some of us had some minor injuries, but that was about it. I was just so-

"Max?"

I turned around, my wings strained back behind me but I ignored it at least I could finally fly. It was Nudge, who now was returning slowly but surely to her good, annoying, regular self. I gave her a smile that stretched from one side of my face to the other, nothing was going to ruin my day.

"Yes? What is it Nudge?"

She got this seasick look on her face, and it churned my stomach. I didn't know what was coming but I knew it had to be something bad. She hesitated, for a second too long, and I internally freaked.

"You... you have... you have numbers, on the back of your neck."

_This is not our farewell._

**Well, that's it, like I said above in the beginning there is another original version of this chapter, **

**I want your opinion on both. Banana, I wan to have a survey of how many people actually read these Author's Notes so if you are one of those people who at this very moment are reading the words in this little note _if_ you review type in Banana's eat the monkey king. It's just a little survey I'm doing, I want to see how many people would actually do this thingamabob. =)**


	14. The End original

**Okay peoples, I was originally going to put this ending only, but there were a lot of people who did not want Fang to die, so this is the sadder ending and the other one is supposed to be happyisher. It's the same up to the point where (in the happyerish one) Max cries. Enjoy and don't kill.**

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace_

_But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

Death: a terrible burden for anyone to bear. The loss of a friend, a family member, a pet, still hurts the same place. It just depends on how much you loved that person. How much you actually cared for that person. Any death is tragic, even if you barely knew the person. Seeing people mourn is also dreadful. Losing your brother, no comparison to any horrible thing that's ever happened, from our past to now, nothing had ever felt this bad since our births.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

The sky was dark and the rain was pouring down on us, we carried Fang here, we took the car and drove here. The flock and I stood around in a small semicircle around Fang. We weren't at the school anymore, we were back in the forest near the cave right where Ig and Gazzy were going to make a grave for him. Guess we actually ended up using it in the end. After this was the end wasn't it? Since we didn't have a casket or anything really special we folded his wings around him to make some sort of blanket.

_Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye_

_How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

It was night, the night before Fang's birthday, the night before Christmas Eve. No one was speaking, no one didn't want to. We all just stood there and cried. Almost all of us at least, I'd run out of tears to shed, the burning in the back of my eyes hurt, but no tears flowed. What was killing me is the wanting to kill Fang's brother, his biological brother. Somehow, something inside stopped me from at least trying to kill him. I don't know what it was, maybe the way that Fang looked at him, the caring that was in his eyes.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I'll watch you through these nights_

_Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell._

The shock that went through all of us when the trigger was pulled, remained in me. It was like it was taunting me that I didn't get there in time, but how could I!?! I couldn't fly! We were all pretty messed up, and the only one who'd actually be strong enough and well enough to was Iggy and he was helping me stay in the air. Why didn't he just drop me? He could have dropped me. He should have. I would have...

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace_

_But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

We dug a hole in the ground, just deep enough for Fang right next to where he was laid down. Angel had sunk to her knees and draped herself across him, hugging him fiercely, not wanting to let go. It took some time before I was able to pry her from Fang's body. Angel leaped up and grasped me in a hug. That's all it was now, a body, a corpse. Just the thought of it burned my eyes, like someone pepper spraying me.

Gazzy, Nudge, Total, and Iggy were standing behind us crying, not saying a word. Iggy came over, telling me without words that it was time for us to bury him. I pulled Angel from me and nudged her back to the others. Nudge sat on the floor and Angel buried her face in Nudge's shoulder. Iggy and I reached down to pick Fang up one by the head and one by the feet.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

We lifted him up slowly, careful no to drop him, even though he was dead we weren't gonna treat him like garbage. I- we cared too much. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Something, everything, nothing, I don't know! What happened to him wasn't any of our faults, just Jake's. We descended him down into the dirt still being careful. Then we each grabbed a hand full of dirt and made an oval around the hole.

_Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not at my side_

_But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

I'll skip exactly what each of us said, only because half of it I couldn't understand and the other half because I just couldn't stand to say it. Burying Fang was the hard part, we had Igdo it because well, one he couldn't see it, and two the only other person that would do it was me and I couldn't even hold the shovel upright. Out of a nearby stone - using Nudge's pocketknife - we carved in the words:

_**In Loving Memory of  
Nick (Fang) Ride  
Beloved brother  
of  
The Flock  
December 24, 1994 - December 23, 2008**_

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are,_

**3rd Person's POV**

After the flock had left, one figure stepped out from the bushes from where he'd been hiding. He peered up at the sky, making sure that they weren't lingering above. All he held in his hand was one black rose, one rose which he'd place every week on the grave of Fang from that day on. He shook his head, freeing the water droplets that had clung to his hair, they fell off and glided towards the ground. He bowed his head in grief for what he had done, his eyes closed, his mouth quivering.

"I'm so sorry Fang."

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I'll watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell._

A mere whisper is all it was, it was heard only by the visible breath he'd made from the cold. _It was his job_, that's what he had convinced himself was his excuse. His excuse for killing his own brother. Apparently sorry was a good enough apology for shooting the only blood sibling you had causing them to fall to the ground and die. He'd only felt sorry for a second, and the rose was a small sign of affection showing that he used tio care sometime in the past. Who knows, maybe he'd finish his job here where Fang was buried.

"You'll be joined with your flock soon enough."

With those final words Jake turned around and ran back to the School, where he'd go back on with his so called 'job' of searching and eliminating the rest of the flock.

_This is not our farewell._

**Alrighty, that's it. Hope you liked this story! Thank you to all of the reviewers for their.... uh.... reviews. Yeah, I'll personally thank ya'll on the next page so.... yeah. Seriously... don't kill or hate.**


	15. Thank You

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! **

**If I skipped over you or spelled your penname wrong or accidentally missed one of your reviews you can PM me and I'll fix it okay?**

**One Review:**

_maxrid08_

_Hippieplumygirl_

_fireplant_

_lolcats-r-hot_

_Avvy9129_

_sparkleglitz01_

_notjustjunk_

_SDVa_

_Destiny_

_awesometastic9_

_I'm not your princess_

_orrin glenn_

**Two Reviews:**

_disneydork_

**Three Reviews:**

_Lollypop 8_

_Soloreino_

_.x_

**Four Reviews:**

_The Probably Future_

_Flaming File_

**Five Reviews:**

_**Maximum Writers**_

**A/N Readers:**

_MaXiMuMrIdEfAnAtIc_

_Lollypop 8_

**There might have been more then that but ya'll didn't review even to say Banana's eat the monkey king...**

**Special thanks:**

**To ****Sorcha and Rabia for editing my chapters and giving me ideas to write about, and to eveyone who has actually read this story of mine. I'm currently working on a book which I - once again hopfully - will be publishing sometime in the next two years, so... wish me good luck on that.**

_There might be a sequal to this story probably going to be titled 'Revenge' or something around the lines of that._


End file.
